


【授权翻译】家

by ayarainheart



Series: The Marshland - 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Dean, Dean造了一间房子, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sam虽然不明白但表示理解, daddy!dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 发情期, 成结, 抚养孩子, 鬼火
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 三年前，Dean在一片沼泽中醒来，赤身裸体，并且对于发生了什么，没有任何记忆。之后，他试图找回他原本的生活节奏，然而却失败了。他奇怪地和某个他不记得是谁的人结为了伴侣。随后，他回到了那片沼泽，只为了一个单纯的原因：那是唯一让他感觉是家的地方。本篇配乐：Jean Sibelius:Violin Concerto in D Minor, Op.47





	【授权翻译】家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hearth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770472) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



> Many thanks to ShippersList for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!

三年了。三年来，他和Sam周游全国，直到Sam厌倦了他的情绪，回到了斯坦福。在送走了Sam后，他渐渐地回到了原地。起初，他并没有意识到他要开车去哪儿。直到他两次在州际公路交叉口的标志牌处停车时，他才恍然大悟。所以，他最终又回到了 **这里** 。他曾试图远离这个地方，试图回到原来的生活中去，却根本没用。他曾考虑过待在当地的镇上，但那个沼泽用某种特殊的力量吸引着他。在几个星期之后，他终于放弃抵抗，开车驶向了沼泽。

而现在，这么多年以来，他一直把Baby停在狭窄的碎石路面上，然后下车。沼泽强烈的气息向他袭来，他深深地吸了一口气。

它闻起来就像是家。

谁又会想到，Dean会在某个见鬼的沼泽找到他的家？他从未有过一个真正的家，起初，总是和他父亲还有Sammy开着车四处周游；然后，剩下他和Sam到处漂泊，在这个地方找一份零工，在那个地方找另一份零工，从来没有在任何地方久留过。他逗留过最久的地方，是他和Lisa在一起的时候。但最终他们没能走到一起，即便Lisa可能非常想和他继续下去。那让他有点伤感——和Ben一起度过的时光非常棒，而Dean非常愿意当这个孩子的父亲，并且Lisa很乐意这么做。但是，无论这感觉有多么好，那也仍然有可能是错误的。悲伤的是，当他决定离开的时候，他多半放弃了他唯一能够成为父亲的机会。那非常令人难受。

他吸了一口气，瞬间冷静了下来。是啊，他一定是回到了家里。在一个沼泽里。真棒，Dean。

但是，谁又曾想过，他最终会神秘地和某个他根本就不记得的人结为了伴侣？无论怎样，都不怎么恰当——在他的发情期里，他总是被某种迷迭香和白色睡莲的气味、还有某种无边无际的 **蓝色** 所萦绕，并且对于那到底代表着什么意思，他见鬼的一点线索都没有，这简直要让他发疯。他把那枝野生迷迭香一直藏在Baby的遮阳板下面。即便它的气味早就已经消散了，只要他一看到它——无论他是处于多么压抑的沮丧之中——他都能感到一阵古怪的欣慰。

Dean长久地站在那里，盯着眼前的沼泽，靠在Baby的车身上，陷入了沉思。如果这里 **真的** 是他的家，这么多年以来、唯一一个让他感到平静的地方，那么，他就应该留在这里，并在这里搭建他的房屋。当然，这听起来很疯狂，并且，考虑到这一切的原因，或许这是唯一一件还能称得上理智的事情。

在他的行驶路途中，他没有看到任何其他的房屋，也就意味着、这片区域和三年前一样的荒芜。他必须得白手起家：这里没有电力，没有管道，也没有市政基础设施。Dean只有高中学历，没有稳定的收入，除了偶尔接一些维修的活之外，他也没有其他特殊技能。尽管他没有接受过任何建筑或工程方面的正式教育，但他确实对万物的运作有着一种天生的感觉。如果他真的打算这么做的话，他就会在数不清的层面上成为先驱。

邓斯缪尔（那到底是什么名字啊？）小镇的居民，起初对他表示非常地怀疑。那个来自Singer车库的坏脾气Beta老人，由于Dean之前的那趟旅途，依然还记得他（或者记得Baby）。在Dean向他打招呼的时候，他对着Dean眯起了眼睛。他的坏脾气一点也没有收敛，但在他让Dean修了一辆、他已经与之搏斗了几个月的旧福特车之后，他答应让Dean在他的车库里工作。对此，Dean感到非常地高兴，他努力地证明自己是一个勤劳并且值得信任的员工。

他花了不少时间，来计划给自己在沼泽建造一间房屋。Dean习惯于少花钱，并且把他挣的每一分钱都存起来。直到Bobby逮住了他，询问Dean是否遇到了某种麻烦。当Dean把他的计划全盘托出后，Beta老人的脸上露出了非常有趣的表情。

“你想在沼泽建造房屋？你傻吗，孩子？”

Dean耸耸肩，把脸扭向了一边。

Bobby眯起了眼睛，将他的帽子向上推了推。“你闻起来已经有伴侣了。你的伴侣知道你的计划吗？”

Dean用手揉了揉脸，摇摇头。“那……说来话长。”

Bobby在他的桌子旁坐下，叹了口气，拉开抽屉，拿出一瓶威士忌和两个玻璃杯。他倒了两杯酒，然后指指Dean，让他在桌子对面的椅子上坐下，示意他拿走另外那杯酒。

“你就是那个、我在三年前从沼泽里接回来的Alpha。”Bobby说道。Dean点点头，想知道为什么Bobby要谈论这件事。

“你知道那些关于沼泽的传说吗？”

Dean眨眨眼。“呃，我弟弟在那之后跟我提过一些。”

Bobby从他的杯子里喝了一口，Dean也照做了。

“在新月之时，沼泽是个非常危险的地方，”Bobby说道，“我在这里待了一辈子，而那些流言永远都是一样的。那里有一团蓝色的火焰，吸引着、呼唤着年轻的Alpha男性。而在他们冒险进入沼泽后，他们就永远都不会出来了。我们这些当地人都知道要在新月之时回避沼泽，但是，时不时地总会有些白痴不听劝告。几年里，有好几个年轻的、没有伴侣的Alpha失踪了，再也没有人找到过他们。但在你来过之后，就再也没有失踪的事情发生了。在你从沼泽里好好地活下来之后，有某些事情发生了变化。”

“而现在，你回到了这里，并且告诉我、你想要在沼泽建造房屋。所以，我要再问你一遍：你傻吗，孩子？还是说，你瞒着我某些事情？”

Dean咽了口唾沫，喝了一口威士忌，沉思着。

“你要知道……如果你真的想在那里建造房屋，首先，你就得向我坦白。”Bobby的声音很粗钝，但他的眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光芒。

“它感觉就像是……我不知道，家。”Dean叹了口气，哼哼着。“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但事实就是这样。过去的三年里，我一直在周游美国，试图回避这种、失去某样东西的感觉。在我送走我的弟弟后，我开车来到了这里。甚至都没意识到我要去哪儿，直到我发现我已经到了这里。而当我来到沼泽后，我感到了完整。”他耸耸肩，等待着老人说他疯了。

Bobby发出了某种不置可否的声音，慢悠悠地转着他杯子里剩余的威士忌，然后眯眼看着Dean。

“你要知道，没人会帮你的。就算你从镇议会获得了许可，你也只能一个人完成这件事。你必须亲自完成所有的事情。对于单身的Alpha来说，这可是相当巨大的工作量。”

Dean给了他一个冷笑。“说实话，我不在乎。”

Bobby点点头。“随你便。毕竟，这是你的生活。”

***

两个星期后，他被市议会传唤了，这让他真心觉得自己要被吓坏了。事实证明，Bobby其实是委员会的成员，并且明显地为了Dean的案子而去讨好了其他人。他被要求解释他之前那趟沼泽的旅程，和他之后的记忆和感觉，还有他回来的原因。他试图尽可能地坦白自己，因为他有预感：如果他把这个搞砸了，他就再也不会被允许出现在市议会。

这多半是他这辈子接受过的最古怪的面谈。他被7名显示了自己第一和第二性别的议会成员盯着。而在Dean等着他们对自己嘲笑一番，然后把他轰出市政厅的时候，他有种古怪的感觉，仿佛一切和它表面看起来不太一样。但对于到底发生了什么，他见鬼的完全摸不着头脑。

面谈结束后，他在身体上和情感上都感到筋疲力尽，但这并没有减轻他内心的恐惧和不祥。他迫切地想知道议会做了什么样的决定，但是，相反的，他被要求先回家去（或者在他的情况里，指的是他住的旅馆房间）。

他又见了镇议会的人两次，直到他能够说服他们，他没有疯，他是真真切切地想要在沼泽附近买一块地，然后盖一间屋子。多亏了Bobby的警告，Dean做好了准备，向他们展示了一个基本的平面图、和一份环保的管道系统的初步草图。议会成员扬起了他们的眉毛，翻了个白眼，然后小声嘟囔着某些关于嬉皮士的事情。但是，Dean对此完全不介意。如果他的计划能让他获得准许，来建造他想要的房屋，那他完全他妈的不介意他们怎么称呼他。

当消息传到镇上时，他立刻被当作了镇上的（蠢蛋）吉祥物。

***

他花了一年的时间才存够建造房屋的钱。令他大为吃惊的是，他从当地人那儿得到了一些帮助。可能是因为他们真的对那个想要在沼泽盖房子的古怪Alpha疯子非常感兴趣。Dean没有抱怨，相反的，他有礼貌地接受了所有的帮助，并报以微笑。

他没打算造一间非常大的屋子。他需要一件有两个卧室、一个客厅和一个小厨房的平房，还有一个配有浴缸和自带发酵马桶的小浴室。Dean尽可能多地使用了回收材料，唯一全新的部件是他安装在屋顶上的厕所循环系统和太阳能电池板。他从沼泽收集了草皮，在太阳能电池板周围建造了一个草皮屋顶；并且，他没有使用中央加热器，他在屋子的中央安装了一个蓄热壁炉。再加上厚厚的干草绝缘层，他认为他的房子应该足够暖和了，足以迎接冬天的到来。

在怎么供水来做饭和清洁这件事上，他遇到了困难。但事实证明，Bobby，还有其他几个来自邓斯缪尔的人，对他表示了同情，并且帮助他钻了口井。那意味着他还是需要用水桶来把水打上来，但这总归比去镇上买水方便得多。当然，他依然需要替他的炉子购买煤气，还要买个小冰箱，但能把供水问题解决，简直是莫大的宽慰。以这种形式提供的礼物，古怪地让人觉得感动。它在某种程度上让Dean觉得，就算他还没被完全接受，但至少他不再被他们公然蔑视了。

他花了差不多两年的时间来建造这间屋子，这几乎让他破产，并且差点让他发疯。但它总算是完成了，Dean这辈子从来没有这么开心过。是啊，他没有电视机，也没有立体声音响，更别提笔记本电脑了，并且他需要在Bobby的车库里给他的手机充电，但他并不介意。他很满足：在他这一生中，他第一次拥有了家。

当地人依然觉得他疯了，但是，既然他现在已经把屋子造好了，对于他们来说，他就是只功能性很强的布谷鸟（注：布谷鸟也有疯子的意思），并且升级为了当地的“宠物”。在他搬进去的前几个星期，意外的有不少人在周围打转，想要看看造好的房屋。Dean非常开心地带领他们围着他的小屋转了一圈。

当他给Sam打电话的时候，他弟弟差点因为大笑而噎着自己。在Dean说服他、他是认真的之后，Sam带着一个娇小的、可爱的金发Beta上门了。Dean感到非常骄傲，并且非常开心地把他的次卧分享给了他们。虽然Sam不是特别明白、 **为什么** Dean造了这间屋子，但他依然对这间小屋留下了非常深刻的印象。当然，它小了点，而他自己的家可以再额外住下两个成年人，但他们还是凑合着住下了。

“你现在打算做什么？”晚餐后，Sam问Dean。他们一齐挤在了小小的客厅里。

Dean耸耸肩。“不知道。生活，工作。”

Sam给了他一个表情。“好吧。所以你就开车到车库，然后再回来。这是什么样的生活？”

“快乐的生活，”Dean保证道，“听着，Sam。我知道你不明白，但那没关系。当六年前在这里经历了那场意外后，这是我第一次有了家的感觉。我没有办法解释，我只知道，我应该留在这里，而不是任何其他地方。就像是，我属于这里，我必须要待在这里。见鬼，我也不知道到底发生了什么，但在这之前，我从来没有过一个家；而现在我有家了，并且我他妈的很开心。”

Sam摇摇头。“是啊，我不明白，但我想，我没有必要明白。我只是……见鬼，Dean。无论那时发生了 **什么** ，你看起来如此魂不守舍，我差不多以为你疯了。而你现在就在当时我来接你的地方、造了这间环保的嬉皮士小屋。我难免会感到担心，这你不能怪我。”

“在我之后，就再也没有人失踪了。”他平静地说道，Sam瞬间闭上了嘴。

“什么？”

“是啊，Bobby告诉我，我是最后那个。并且，没人知道原因是什么。那个已经有好几代人经历过的、未曾中断过的 **传说** ，现在却不再发生了。所以我不认为我有什么危险。此外，我已经和人结为伴侣了，记得吗？”Dean补充道，但Sam并没有接过这个茬。

“和某个，你不认识、或者不记得的人结为了伴侣。”Sam冷冷地说道。“不过，是啊，你说的没错。那不关我的事。如果你在这里过得很开心，那你就过得很开心。只要你别去沼泽中央徘徊，然后在那里建一个前哨站。”

“说得好像我真会这么做一样，贱人。”Dean哼哼着。

“哦，我打赌你会的，混球。”Sam咧嘴笑着。随后，Dean把一个枕头扔到了他的脸上。

***

Sam和他将来的伴侣Jess待了两个星期。虽然Dean很享受他们的陪伴，但他也很开心能继续独自生活。他已经习惯了他缓慢、宁静的生活，如果要他长时间和其他人相处，他会感到紧张。换句话说，车库的工作对他来说是非常理想的：最低限度的与人接触，其他时间都和汽车一起度过。

在Sam和Jess离开两天后，有人敲响了门。那是周六的清晨，Dean很好奇，那会是谁。大部分时候都不会有人打扰他，而在那些偶然的情况里——他确实 **有** 拜访者的时候——他们会预先告知他。他困惑地走向了门口，然后打开了门。

来访者是个大约6岁左右的男孩子，有着一头乱糟糟的深色头发，和一双敏锐的绿眼睛。他穿着一件浅色的束腰短袍和一条裤子，没有穿鞋。他脸上带着严肃的表情，用一种在小男孩身上不太常见的专注神情一眨不眨地盯着Dean。

“嘿，你好，小朋友。你迷路了吗？”Dean说道，四下张望着，没有看到任何人。

“没有。”

“呃，好吧。你一个人吗？”

没有回答。好吧， **见鬼** 。“你的父母在哪里？你看起来像是落单了。”

男孩把脑袋歪向了一边，这个动作似乎让Dean内心深处的某样东西悸动起来。

“你好，爸爸。”

好吧，就像是， **这到底是什么鬼？** Dean目瞪口呆地望着平静地站在他家门口的小孩子，而对方正用一种期待的眼神看着他。Dean眨了眨眼，呼出一口气，稍稍在原地换了个姿势，然后继续四下张望了一圈，没有看到任何人。

“好吧，小朋友。这是怎么回事？”

男孩皱起了眉头。“什么怎么回事？”

“呃，为什么你会出现在我家门口，然后说你是我儿子？”

“怎么了？”

“你说这是什么意——”Dean深深地吸了一口气。“你在这里做什么？”

男孩的脸上露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“你是我爸爸。我是来和你一起生活的。”

Dean可以发誓，他的下巴差不多掉到了地板上。即便是对于“邓斯缪尔的怪人”来说，这未免也太奇怪了。所以，这一定是个玩笑，对不对？对不对？

“但是，怎么可能？”他语无伦次地说着，不知如何是好。

小男孩斜眼瞥了他一眼。“爸爸，你是个成年人。你应该知道孩子是怎么来的。”

“不，那不是——。怎么——。”Dean闭上了眼睛，下意识让自己冷静下来。“你几岁了？”他终于问道。

男孩歪过了脑袋，出神地望着远处。“大约5岁或者6岁左右吧。父亲不是特别确定。”

“……父亲？”Dean有气无力地问道。

不知怎的，相对于他的脸蛋来说，男孩的绿眼睛突然显得过于成熟、过于悲伤，让Dean感觉被困在了他的凝视之中。

“是的。父亲告诉我，你多半已经不记得了。”男孩轻声地说道。

这太过了，实在太过了，Dean后退着离开了门。就好像，他神秘地和某个人结为了伴侣，还不够一样。而现在，他还和一位男性Omega生了个孩子？这令人难以承受，也太过残忍，让Dean无法面对。他闭上了眼睛，转过身，一声干巴巴的啜泣声从他喉间溢出。

他感觉他的衬衫被人扯了扯，而等他睁开眼睛后，那个男孩正抬头盯着他，期待地伸出了双手。Dean还处于全然的无措之中，但他自发自动地抱起了那个孩子。男孩紧紧地搂住了他，就像是一条八爪鱼。Dean想也没想，就把鼻子埋在了孩子柔软的头发里。男孩闻起来像是野生迷迭香，清新的小草和雨水，暗藏着一股松树、泥土和麝香的气息。Dean愣了一下，突然意识到——男孩闻起来，就像是 **他** 的气味。

Dean抬起了头，瞪大了眼睛，低头盯着那个孩子。

“我当然闻起来和你很像，你是我爸爸。”男孩说道。还有，好吧，对着他的老爸翻白眼，是不怎么礼貌的一件事。

“我不明白。”Dean说着，声音略微嘶哑。

“没关系的，爸爸。”男孩说道，紧紧地拥抱着他。而Dean真的没有什么别的选择，只能同样抱住了男孩。

***

不知怎的，他们一起来到了厨房。男孩对Dean那间简陋厨房里所拥有的一切都非常感兴趣，他不断地问着各种问题，从苹果派是什么，一直问到煤气是怎么通过燃烧来加热炉子上的平底锅的。Dean试图跟上他的节奏，回答着每一个问题；同时，在他的脑海深处，他正处于精神崩溃和恐慌发作的状态。

“你真的从来没有吃过煎饼？”当他的大脑终于跟上对方的喋喋不休后，Dean打断了那个男孩。

“没有，我从来没有机会吃煎饼。”

Dean张开嘴，想要向那个孩子提问，但还是决定放弃。他最好还是赶紧做一份煎饼，把思考这件事情留到之后再说。比方说，在他没有被某种奇怪的沼泽烟雾绊倒的时候。

给那个孩子做饭感觉非常棒。甚至比他给Lisa还有Ben做饭的时候更棒。Dean漫不经心地思考着，是不是因为这个孩子确实是 **他的** 孩子。他完全见鬼的不知道他是怎么会有个孩子的，但他无法否认那个事实——在这个孩子的基础气味里，有着他的气息。就像Dean和Sam的基础气味里，带着他们父母的气息。那个气味是没可能伪造的，可这并不能改变事实——他不知道自己到底是怎么变成爸爸的。

突然，Dean意识到，他甚至还不知道孩子的名字，这令他有点尴尬。

“你叫什么名字？”

“父亲有时候会叫我Daniel。”男孩回答道，嘴巴里塞满了煎饼和草莓酱。

“有时候？”Dean皱起了眉头。

男孩点点头，咽下了嘴里的食物。“父亲……不怎么说话。那不是他的方式。但他确实叫我Daniel，并且告诉我，Daniel会让他想起你的名字。”

Dean因为震惊而说不出话来。在片刻沉默后，他终于说了一句。“哦。”

那个男孩——Daniel——似乎并没有注意到，而是再次往嘴里塞满了煎饼。Dean非常确定，在除了，呃，Sam之外，他从没见过谁能吃掉这么多煎饼。他坐了下来，观察着那个男孩的模样（他的 **儿子** ，看在见鬼的份上！），一边好奇地思索着，他的—— **他们的** 生活，将会变得如何。

当Daniel吃完那堆数量惊人的煎饼后，他打了个饱嗝，然后瞬间转过头，瞪大着眼睛看着Dean。

“不客气。”Dean说道，觉得颇为有趣。看到Daniel就这样看着他，他不禁露齿而笑。“有些人说，在吃完东西后打嗝，是个坏习惯。但我觉得那是对我的赞美。你喜欢那些煎饼，对不对？”

Daniel热切地点点头，露出了微笑。“它们是我吃过的最棒的食物！”

Dean轻笑出声。“哦，你还什么都没吃过呢。”他说着，揉了揉Daniel的头发。他看着那些空盘，然后把它们放进了水池里，倒入一些水，来浸透它们，好让之后清洗的时候更方便一点。Daniel用敏锐的眼神观察着他，都不用等他开口，Dean发现自己就已经开始向他的儿子（他的什么？他真的有儿子了吗？）解释着，关于那口井、他要如何用桶来打水、还有脏水之后要被倒到哪里去。那个孩子坐在桌子边上，脑袋歪向一边，成为了Dean有史以来最为专注的听众。

剩余的早晨时光，度过得非常顺利。Dean带着他的儿子参观了他的（ **他们的？** ）小房子，告诉了他，生态厕所是怎么运作的，并向他展示了外边的水井，还有，当然，Baby。Daniel显然对Impala非常感兴趣，使得Dean就像个骄傲的父亲一样笑了起来——这也许看起来有点奇怪，但是，嘿，管它呢。他询问了Daniel，想不想开车出去兜个风。男孩因为兴奋而差点被自己给绊倒在地。

他们最终开车去了邓斯缪尔镇上，部分是因为Dean需要采购一些东西，另一部分是因为——在他的内心深处，他似乎有着某种古怪的执念，想要把他的儿子介绍给镇上的居民。或者，至少介绍给Bobby。

当他们抵达镇上后，其他人投来了一部分古怪的眼神。不过，似乎大部分人都把Daniel当作了他的儿子。他们来到了车库，Daniel再次变得兴奋不已，四处乱跑，问各种问题，渐渐把自己弄得脏兮兮的。Dean认为自己可能会慢慢地因为这种成为爸爸的感觉而感到窒息。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

但是，就算是生气的Bobby都没能改变Daniel的好心情，男孩差不多是带着星星眼扑向了这位年老的Beta。“你是爸爸的老板吗？这个地方是你开的吗？这 **太棒了！** 这么多…… **什么都有！** ”

Bobby眯起眼睛看着Daniel，然后转头用狐疑的眼光看着Dean。“爸爸？”

Dean耸了耸肩。

“我都不知道你还有个儿子。”

“呃，直到今天早晨之前，我也不知道我有儿子。”Dean说道，用敏锐的目光盯着Daniel，那家伙正在车库里到处跑。

“嗯……”Bobby就说了这么一个字，然后补充道，“这孩子的眼睛像你。”

Dean瞥了眼年长男子，感到一阵吃惊。他自己都没注意到，但既然现在Bobby提到了，他确实发现——那双绿色的眼眸似曾相识。毕竟，他每天早晨都对着镜子看着它们。

Bobby清了清嗓子，Dean立马就知道，他打算要问什么了。

“那么，他的妈妈在哪里？”

“父亲有些家族问题要解决，并且我们认为，这段时间我还是和爸爸待在一起比较好。”Daniel正在Dean的修理站那里，他的声音从被吊在那儿的汽车下面低沉地传来。在Dean还没来得及发号施令、让那孩子赶紧他妈的滚出来之前，Daniel就已经爬了出来，蹦蹦跳跳地向他们跑来。

Bobby点点头，陷入了沉思。“也许你应该先给他买双鞋子？”他面无表情地说道。

***

星期一，Dean带着Daniel，再一次开车来到了邓斯缪尔镇。上午，Dean和Bobby一起想办法解决了Daniel念书的问题。那也是为什么他们会出现在邓斯缪尔小学的停车场。Daniel张大着嘴巴，盯着学校的大楼，Dean差不多是推了推这个小孩，才让他挪动脚步。他们先去了Barnes校长的办公室，来填写必要的表格（Dean这是要因为缺少特定文件、而欠Barnes女士一个大人情）。之后，Barnes女士护送他们来到了Daniel的班级。迎接他们的，是一位自称Missouri的中年Beta ** _（“在这个班级上，我们不需要头衔，对不对，孩子们？”——“对的，_** ** _MISSOURI_** ** _！”）_** ，Dean几乎是瞬间就被赶出了教室。站在空荡荡的走廊上，他感觉有些失落。但是他想，如果Daniel需要他的话，会有人通知他的。

等他回去工作后，Bobby正等着他。那个暴躁的Beta用某种敏锐的眼神盯了他一会儿，随后发表评论道，“我猜，你要建造那间房子，终究是有原因的。”然后他便回到了自己的办公室。Dean盯着他的背影看了一会儿，感到一阵疑惑，随后慢慢地走到了他的工作台，思考着他是否还有可能理解镇上这位“双峰镇表兄”（注：《双峰镇》，美国90年代播出的惊悚剧情类电视剧，由大卫·林奇导演）。

Dean不得不赞同Barnes的观点：在放学后，需要有人护送Daniel走过从学校到Singer车库的这段短途距离。Daniel得在Bobby这里做作业，同时等待他爸爸下班。当Bobby听到他们的讨论后，他表示，父子俩应该早点回家。

“不是说你能缺席太多。但你需要一些宝贵的时光来陪伴你的儿子，既然我现在给了你这样的机会，你最好欣然接受。”

Dean无言地点点头，然后继续工作着。对于他生活中这一切的突然改变，他感到受宠若惊，也感到无法理解。几天之前，他还是个神秘的、假装和人结为伴侣的单身汉；而现在，他却成了一名单身父亲。某些人一定在某个地方狂笑不止。他摇摇头，让注意力回到工作上，下决心要在有限的时间里尽可能多地完成他的工作。

Daniel对Dean的工作非常痴迷。在Missouri送他回到Singer车库后，他做完了作业 ** _（爸爸！我收到作业了！但只有这点……以后我会收到更多的作业吗？），_** 他飞快地跑到了Dean的修理站，看着他工作。对于安全距离的事情，Dean只需叮嘱他一次，之后Daniel便乖乖地坐到了一旁，专注地盯着Dean的动作，饥渴地学习着Dean向他解释的所有东西。在某个时刻，Bobby晃悠了过来，轻声地咕哝着什么，然后扔了一块巧克力给Daniel吃。Dean不怎么喜欢把巧克力当作零食给小孩子吃，但在看到孩子尝到巧克力的滋味后、瞪大眼睛的模样，他想，那简直是无可替代的。

***

随着秋天的流逝，他们的生活渐渐地步上了轨道。Daniel是个特别聪明的孩子 ** _（感觉就像是又养了一个_** ** _Sammy_** ** _，真走运……）_** ，他喜欢上学，并且表现出了无穷无尽的求知欲。有些时候，Dean会觉得自己完全应付不了这个男孩；还有些时候，Dean会在夜半时分躺在床上，难以入睡，思考着他的生活所发生的变化。他无法相信自己会这么幸运，他怎么可能会拥有自己的家庭，尽管那是个很小的家。

有时，Daniel会离开小屋，沿着碎石路走过一段短短的路程，来到沼泽边上，在岸边坐下，然后将脑袋歪向一侧，静静地盯着沼泽。看起来，他似乎在专心地聆听着什么，但是他一句话都没说。这件事第一次发生的时候，Dean差不多因为担忧而近乎发疯，然后教育了他儿子关于沼泽的危险。Daniel看着他，疑惑地皱起了眉，然后告诉他，他在沼泽里是很安全的。面对这个回答，Dean至今都不知道要怎么理解。不过，既然Daniel未曾冒险踏入过沼泽，而只是安静地、耐心地坐在岸边，然后完好无损地回家，Dean决定，就让他儿子拥有自己的私人时光。

偶尔，他会觉得这个孩子看起来并不完全像是人类，就好像Daniel身上有着某种缥缈和超自然的东西，特别是当他从沼泽地回来的时候。有些时候，他看起来近乎在发光，但那多半是光线造成的错觉，是银色残月制造的把戏。Dean注意到，他儿子在新月之时，会一反常态地闷闷不乐，像是陷入了哀思，这和平时那个总是非常快乐、非常外向的孩子格格不入。他想要询问Daniel这件事，但他决定，还是再等一段时间——等男孩接受了他的小脑瓜里所发生的一切。

在九月的新月后一周，他的等待得到了回报。

“爸爸，我们得谈谈。”Daniel的声音很平静，但是带着某种严肃的感觉。这对一个孩子来说，不怎么正常，但不知为何，Dean似乎并不感到惊讶。

“好吧。”Dean说着，给自己倒了杯咖啡。那是一个周日的早晨，Daniel就快吃完他的早餐了。天气很冷，空气中似乎带着一丝霜冻。

Daniel放下了他的勺子，把碗推到一边，皱起眉头盯着他的手指。他看起来忧心忡忡的，Dean的心里为他感到难过起来。

“你知道，你可和我聊任何事的，对不对？”他说着，露出了一个表示安慰的笑容。

Daniel眨眨眼睛，点了点头。“你知道我不完全是人类，是不是，爸爸？”

好吧，Dean绝对没有预料到 **这个** 话题的降临。“呃。”他明智地发表了意见。

“六年前，你遇到了我的父亲。父亲他……本不该放你走，但是他还是放走了你。他选择了这么做，并且在那之后，他选择把我生了下来。起初，我不知道你是谁。我不得不逼问父亲好几次，才让他把你的事情告诉我。他的选择让他变得无依无靠——因为其他同伴在发现他和你结为伴侣、并决定要把我生下后，全都抛弃了这片沼泽。我们孤独地生活了很长时间，然后，你就回到了这里。”

Daniel说话的用词非常小心谨慎，就好像他为了他这番话进行过彩排——也许他真的练习过。Dean惊愕地盯着他的儿子，不太确定到底要说些什么。他一动不动地坐在那里，给了Daniel足够的时间，因为非常明显——明显到令人痛心——这对他来说相当的重要。

“在你建造房屋的整个过程中，我们都一直看着你。在你终于完工之后，父亲对你感到非常骄傲。可是，当我告诉他，我想要出去，想要和你一起生活之后，他变得非常地生气。”Daniel顿了顿，若有所思地皱起了眉头。“或者说，他没有真的生气。我想，他是感到了害怕。”

“害怕什么？”Dean问道。

Daniel抬起头，对上了他的视线。“害怕你。”

Dean眨了眨眼，嘴巴张张合合，重复了这个动作好几次，才终于说出口，“为什么？”

“他害怕，他会永远失去我。”

Dean瞪着他。对于这可笑的对话，他脑子里盘旋着各种问题和可能的合理解释；但在内心深处，他却知道、他的儿子说的都是事实。

“为什么？”他再次问道，非常地想要明白个中原因。

“父亲不是人类，他是某种灵体。”Daniel小心翼翼地解释道。“每年，他只能化为人形一次；而你们就是在那个时候相遇的。因为我是你儿子，我是半个人类，所以，我可以选择人类形态。但是，一旦我作出了选择，那就是永久的：我再也变不回去了。父亲很害怕，害怕你会拒绝我。这样的话，我就会彻底变成孤单一人。我将无法回到父亲身边，也无法独自在人类的世界里生存下去。”

男孩歪过脑袋，直直地注视着Dean的眼睛。“但我知道，你不会拒绝我的。”说着，他露出了微笑。

Dean感到口干舌燥，他咽了口水。他儿子对他所拥有的……信念，他到底做了些什么，才值得拥有这样的回报？

“我观察了你两年，爸爸。那已经够久了。你是个好人——是个很好的Alpha，并且我知道，你也会成为一个好爸爸。”

Dean闭上了眼睛，垂下脑袋，颤抖地吸了一口气。“你是个古怪的孩子，Daniel。我不知道我为你做了什么，值得你对我有那样的信念。但我发誓，我会努力当你的好爸爸。”

Daniel对他露出了微笑。“我知道你会的。”说着，他从桌子对面伸出手，在Dean的脸颊上大口地亲了一下。

***

现在是十月，一种奇怪的不安笼罩了整个小屋。Dean变得易怒、暴躁，搞得Bobby对他大吼大叫，Missouri对他大声斥责。就连Daniel也对他感到了厌倦，一周几次逃出去，直直地盯着沼泽，让Dean感觉非常糟心。如果他和Daniel之间的“蜜月期”过去了，该怎么办？如果Daniel发现Dean事实上是个非常糟糕的爸爸，并且开始后悔他决定以人类形态生活下去，该怎么办？如果他失去了Daniel，又该怎么办？如果——？

他的念头陷入了一个黑暗的无限循环，他感到某种绝望在他心中生根发芽。说实话，他真的很喜欢当Daniel的爸爸，那个男孩填补了他胸中的某个窟窿。但是现在，他的皮肤下方有着某种瘙痒的感觉，他不知道要如何去挠它、然后让它消失。他再一次望着Daniel沿着小路走去，坐在了沼泽的岸边，然后盯着那朦胧的地平线。瞬间，他感到自己无比的可悲。

Dean真的很想把自己灌醉，去你的，但在Daniel搬进来后，他就没在家里藏过酒了。对于他老爸的模样，他的记忆简直不能更清晰，所以他对此非常地坚定——他不会步上他父亲的道路。Dean和John不一样，他想要给他的儿子一个稳定的、永远的家，他想要成为一个有着固定工作、没有醺酒问题的爸爸。

他需要驱散胸口的这种…… **感觉** 。在这突如其来的绝望中，他给Sam打了电话。

**_“_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_？怎么……一切还好吗？”_ **

Dean清了清嗓子。他完全忘了，Sam那里现在差不多已经过了午夜了。而且从他的声音来判断，他基本是吵醒了Sam。但现在要后悔这些，已经太迟了。

“呃，是，我很好。抱歉把你吵醒了。我只是——我不知道。想要谈谈，或者之类的。”

一阵沙沙声之后，Jess模糊的声音从背景里传来。Dean在心里嘀咕了起来——所以他不只是吵醒了Sam，还吵醒了Jess。真棒。

**_“好吧，出什么事了？你可从来不会因为想要谈谈而给我打电话。”_ **

Dean叹了口气。“我正在面临父亲的烦恼。”

**_“呃。好吧？但为什么是现在？父亲去世已经差不多有十五年了。”_ **

Dean露出了一个痛苦的表情，他意识到，他还没告诉Sam关于Daniel的事。“那不是关于他，而是关于我。说具体一点，是关于我当爸爸的这件事。”

他听到Sam在电话的另一端叹了一口气。 ** _“你为什么会想那些？”_**

“我——呃，我现在是某个孩子的父亲。”他皱了皱眉，做好了心理准备。

Sam果然没有让他失望。 ** _“什么？！”_**

“是啊。”

**_“_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_，你是搞大了某个女孩的肚子吗？”_ **

“呃，不是。”

**_一阵沉默。然后，“……是个_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_。你让某个男性_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_怀孕了，是不是？”_ **

Dean坐在了沙发上，揉了揉脸。“这一切听起来会很疯狂，但你还是得听我说完，好吗？”Sam并没有打断他，于是他把那当作了肯定的回答。

“记不记得我告诉过你，在我之后，这里就不再有其他Alpha失踪了？当你和Jess离开之后，这个孩子出现在我家门口，告诉我，我是他爸爸。起初，我认为那是个玩笑，但是……见鬼，Sam，他身上的气味和我很像！”

**_“什么？”_ **

“我知道的，好吗？但是，在他的基础气味里，有一半是我的气味，你也知道，这是不可能伪造的。”

他听到Sam发出了一声长长的、颤抖的呼气声，然后等着对方开口。

**_“好吧……那么，他的_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_父亲在哪儿呢？他就是那个蹊跷地和你结为伴侣的人，是不是？”_ **

Dean咬着他的下嘴唇，努力地思考着。他完全没有想过，要如何向Sam解释，Daniel的父亲是怎么回事。他也知道，如果说，Daniel的出现已经够古怪了，那么关于他父亲的事情，简直会让人觉得他疯了。但是，这也许是他唯一的选择。

**_“_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_……？”_ **

好吧，去他妈的。“Daniel不完全是人类。他的父亲是某种灵体，选择了和我结为伴侣，然后生下了Daniel。他差不多因为这件事情，而被他的整个家族所抛弃了。在你要说我产生幻觉之前，我要告诉你，Daniel是真实存在的，”他匆忙地补充道，“他有去上学，邓斯缪尔的居民都见过他。不过，这并不是我打电话来的真正原因。”

**_“呃……好吧？”_** Sam的声音听起来小心翼翼的，Dean并不能责怪他。

“只是……这孩子非常信任我。他说，当我在建造房屋的时候，他们一直在观察我。并且他表示，他知道我会成为一个好爸爸。我是说——”他懊恼地说道。“他怎么能这么说呢？对于小孩子的事情，我连个屁都不知道，而他就已经认为，我是个好爸爸。但是，如果我不是他想象中的好爸爸，那该怎么办？如果我把一切都搞砸了，该怎么办？如果我根本就做不到，又该怎么办？”到了最后，他的声音显得略微哽咽，将他的另一只手紧握成拳。

**_“我——我不太确定我现在应该说些什么，我很抱歉。”_** Sam说道。 ** _“信息量有点大。”_**

Dean哼哼着。“是啊，说吧。但他是个好孩子。他很聪明，很有趣，他让这间屋子有了家的感觉。”Dean四下张望着，点点头，对自己刚才的陈述表示肯定。

那是真的：Daniel的出现，让他那舒适的小屋变成了一个真正的家。这种正确的感觉、以及归属感，使它变得完整。之前，Dean就很满足了，但Daniel让他变得快乐。他眨眨眼，开始讲述他和Daniel在一起的生活是怎样的——他们在晚上和周末做了什么；他如何教Daniel烤饼干和棉花糖；以及如何一起修理Baby。他向Sam描述了，什么会让Daniel大笑起来；Daniel又有多喜欢上学和看着Dean工作。等他终于说完后，他意识到，那阴郁的沮丧已经消散了，他感觉轻松了点。

Sam沉默了一会儿，然后说道， ** _“你听上去非常快乐。”_**

“我很快乐，我真的很快乐。”

**_“那很好。对于……啊……你儿子的来源，我真的没法说些什么，但是，_** ** _Dean_** ** _，我不认为你有什么需要担心的。如果你的牢骚有什么好说的话，你做得很棒，_** ** _Daniel_** ** _很幸运遇到了你这样的爸爸。”_** Sam顿了顿。 ** _“你和我们的父亲不一样，_** ** _Dean_** ** _。”_** 他轻轻地说道。

Dean咽了口水。“我真的很希望是这样的。我尽了最大的努力来变得和他不一样。我只是……如果这样还不够，我要怎么办？”句末，他的声音稍稍有点崩溃，但他根本不在乎。

**_“_** ** _Dean_** ** _，你会成为一个很棒的父亲的——你现在就是一个很棒的爸爸，”_** Sam坚定地说道。 ** _“在父亲去世之后，是你一直在照顾我，关于这点，我是可以替你做担保的，好吗？”_**

Dean点点头，虽然，他当然知道Sam看不见他。“是啊，好吧。”他喃喃着。

片刻的沉默后，Sam发出了哼哼声。 ** _“所以，他是个聪明的孩子？那一定是遗传了我。”_**

“闭嘴，贱人。”Dean哼哼着，露出了笑容。

**_“说得就像真的一样，混球，”_** Sam回嘴道。 ** _“不过，无论怎样，我想尽快看看我的侄子。感恩节怎么样？我相当确定我们可以坐飞机过来。”_**

“当然。感恩节听起来不错，”Dean露齿而笑。要向Daniel介绍他的巨人叔叔，那一定很棒。

**_“好的，”_** Sam打了个哈欠。 ** _“我要回去睡觉了，这里现在是凌晨三点。替我向你儿子问好。”_**

“我会的，”Dean说道。“还有，Sam？谢谢。”

“随时奉陪，Dean。”

***

阴郁的情绪解除了，但那发痒的感觉依然存在。十月一天天地过去，Dean一天天地愈发焦躁不安，直到他感觉自己能从自己的皮肤里爬出来。这令人沮丧、烦躁、恼怒，而他见鬼的完全不知道到底发生了什么。

Daniel带来了他想要的答案。

“爸爸，这个周末我想去Adam家参加睡衣派对。”Daniel宣布道。

Dean心不在焉地皱了皱眉。“好吧。等等——啥？为什么？”

Daniel歪过脑袋，用那双对他来说过于成熟的眼睛打量着他。“因为父亲要来见你，所以我不打算待在这儿。”

Dean瞪着他，感到口干舌燥，他的思路突然变得支离破碎。“他为什么要这么做？”

Daniel耸耸肩，似乎有点不太舒服。“我想，应该是成年人的事情。”他说着，拿起了他的吐司。

“哦。”Dean只挤出一个字。

Adam的妈妈Kate是位友善的女士，她非常乐意让Daniel在她家过夜，并且在Dean边耸肩边嘟囔着说自己有些私事需要处理的时候，没有过多地打探。Dean知道他已·经·结·为·伴·侣·却·依·然·独·身的状态，在邓斯缪尔是日常的八卦项目。他儿子的出现引起了更多的流言蜚语。他可以肯定，他有“私事”要处理的这件事，在周一就会成为众所周知的事实。然后，在接下来的几个星期里，他会得到相当多的注视和窃窃私语。

他们统一了意见：Kate会在周五的时候从学校把Daniel接去她家，然后Dean会在周日晚上、或者周一放学的时候接走Daniel。后面那个选项是Kate提出来的，同时她还对他俏皮地眨了眨眼，使得Dean脸颊发热，并且他见鬼的非常庆幸Kate是个Beta，闻不出他强烈的窘迫情绪。他喃喃着某种没有说服力的理由，然后答应会在周日给她发消息，告诉她，他会选择哪个提议。

到了周五，Dean如坐针毡。他在工作的时候极度心神不宁，连Bobby都不得不问他，是什么把他给逼疯了。最终，那位年长的Beta把他从车库里轰了出去，让他赶紧回家，把自己收拾好了再说。Dean试图抗议，但在看到Bobby的眼睛眯成一条缝后，他乖乖地离开了。只要他想，这位年老的壮汉可以让自己看起来相当吓人。

他看了看时间，决定采购一点杂货。Daniel没有明说，他父亲什么时候会来，也没说他打算待多久。不过，做点准备总是没错的。于是他采购了补给，甚至还买了一瓶红酒，只是为了确定，他做了些什么，到了周一就会变成人人皆知的事情。他叹了口气。邓斯缪尔是个适宜居住的地方，但是作为一个小小的镇子，有些时候缺点未免太多。

他回到家后，拿出了他买的东西，飞快地打扫了他的房屋，保证一切井然有序，足以迎接访客。随后，他准备了一碗意大利沙拉，因为这东西混起来很简单，也不需要重新加热。在一阵犹豫后，他打开了红酒，给它透透气，然后飞快地冲了个澡。

在那之后，Dean等待着。

当外面的天色变黑之后，他听到了一声轻轻的敲门声。他从沙发上站起来，紧张地用手理了理头发，咽了口水。 ** _没什么大不了的，_** 他想着，打开了门。

在门后，站着一个男人——一个Omega，穿着一件粗糙的、薄薄的束腰短袍。他低着头，Dean只能看到一头乱糟糟的深色头发，和他苍白的皮肤。然后，那Omega抬起头，直直地盯着Dean的眼睛。他的眼睛有如燃烧的蓝色火焰，突然之间，Dean就 **想起来了** 。

“是你！”Dean轻声喃喃着。

Omega稍稍歪过了他的脑袋，这个姿势瞬间让他想起了Daniel，所以他只能盯着对方。他的眼中闪过一丝忧虑和不确定，让Dean想要把它抹去。他小心翼翼地抬起手，温柔地碰了碰那Omega的脸颊。男人闭上了眼睛，贴向了他的手心。

“我梦见过你，你的气味和你的眼睛。”Dean轻轻地说道。“但我不记得你了。我本以为你只是一场梦，但你现在就在这里。”

他稍稍前倾脑袋，把额头贴向了Omega的额头，呼出了一口气——他都没意识到他方才一直屏着这口气。他的手依然捧着Omega的脸颊，另一只手像是有自己的意识般、搂住了他纤瘦的腰。在Dean意识到之前，他已经紧紧地将Omega抱在了怀里。那Omega稍稍犹豫了一下，然后伸出手同样抱住了他。他们静静地站在那里，享受着对方的存在和触摸，就像是不可分割的两半重新合到了一起 ** _（他是永远都不会告诉_** ** _Sam_** ** _，他脑袋里浮现过刚才那句话的！）_** 。

随后，那Omega稍稍转过他的头，在Dean的脖子上落下一个纯洁的吻。Dean小心翼翼地抬起头，问道，“你想进屋吗？”

回答他的，是一个淡淡的微笑，和蓝眼睛里稍稍柔化的眼神。于是，Dean就当那是“好”的意思。他移向一侧，让那Omega（ ** _他的伴侣？_** ）走进屋，然后关上了他们身后的门。

Dean好奇地看着Omega，看着他慢悠悠地走向屋里，眨眨眼睛，然后像小鸟一样歪过脑袋——这个姿势和Daniel像极了。Dean清了清嗓子，走向了那个男人——灵体—— **管它呢** ，然后碰了碰他的肩膀。

“你想看看屋子的其他部分吗？”

依然是那个浅浅的微笑，于是Dean点了点头。

“所以，这里是厨房。是用来准备和储藏食物的，多半是Daniel最喜欢的地方。”Dean露齿而笑，看到那Omega歪过脑袋，Dean滔滔不绝地讲起了Daniel最喜欢的食物，和他对煎饼无穷无尽的渴望。这是一次古怪的对话，因为只有Dean一个人在说话，。但通过那Omega专注倾听时、所散发的愉悦和接受的气息，他还是感觉自己得到了回应。

他们来到起居室，随后Dean带他参观了Daniel的房间。Omega的姿势变得更为明显，他眯起眼打量着这个房间，眼神显得愈发专注。他坐在了Daniel的床上，伸手抚过他的课本，摸了摸他的衣服。面对这个显然夹杂着万般情绪的时刻，Dean感到有点不舒服，开始变得坐立不安。那Omega转过头，看向了他。

“我想，我连你的感受的万分之一都理解不了。”Dean安静地说道。“Daniel只和我一起生活了几个月，可我感觉他已经在这里待了很久很久了。我不知道，如果我不能和他生活在一起，我会怎么样。”他闭上眼睛，揉了揉脸。“他很想你。每次他去过沼泽后，他总是有点伤心。不过我尽了全力。我不知道我有没有表现得很好，但我在努力尝试。”

他的声音在接近末尾的时候变得嘶哑，他的眼睛里产生了某种特殊的刺痛感。他甚至还没时间来琢磨这些——因为那个Omega突然就扑向了他，用有力的双手捧住了他的脸颊。他神色庄重地看了他一眼后，温柔地吻了他。首先亲了亲他的额头，随后是他的嘴唇。那感觉像是某种祝福、和某种接纳。而Dean不知道自己到底做了什么，才值得这样的回报。他发出了一声哽咽的啜泣声，紧紧地抱住了Omega。

片刻之后，那Omega向后退去，歪过脑袋，散发出某种调皮的气息。Dean脸红了起来，轻轻笑出声。

“啊，你应该想看看我的卧室吧？好吧，它就在这儿。”他说着，带着他的同伴走向了卧室。他都没来得及多说几句话——因为那Omega正激烈地亲吻着他，让他的头脑一片空白。他们匆忙地脱掉了衣服，在Dean意识到发生的一切之前，他们已经在床上了。Omega跨坐在他身上，伸手抚摸着Dean的身体，就好像他在重新铭记他的身体。Dean短暂地产生了担忧——他是否强迫了Omega和他做爱。随后，他回忆起那Omega事实上强壮到不可思议。于是，他便放松了下来。多数情况下，无论他怎么尝试，他都没可能强迫他去做任何事情的。

当Omega的手抚上他的心脏位置时，Dean感到一阵古怪的刺痛传遍他的全身。他皱了皱眉，然后想起了之前的事。

“你标记了我，是不是？”

Omega转过头，回避了Dean的视线。这样行不通。于是Dean伸出手，转过Omega的脑袋，让他重新看着他。

“我不是在指责你。”他温柔地说道，“当然，它阻止了我和其他人在一起，因为基本上你和我结为了伴侣。但是，如果没有你的标记，我就不会回来，也不会和Daniel一起生活。同样，我也无法再次见到你。”

那双蓝眼睛稍稍瞪大了，随后，Omega的视线落到了Dean的胸口，他又眯起了眼睛。Alpha非常地清楚那代表着什么意思。

“如果你想的话，你可以再次标记我。归根结底，这由你来选择。”

那双眼睛变得有如火炉，面对它们所散发的热情，Dean的呼吸窒住了。Omega前倾身体，覆上了Dean的嘴唇，要求着进入，Dean顺从地张开了嘴，就好像他自己本来就应该这么做。他迷失在这些触感之中——被牙齿、舌头，嘴唇和双手彻底地探索着、抚摸着。片刻之后，他放弃了尝试去回应，单纯地放松了下来，任由他的Omega摆布着他。他从头到脚都被给予了关注，在这期间的某个时刻，他感受到了Omega的气味。它变得更加强烈，更加令人迷醉，并且更加诱人。他的大脑隔了一会儿才反应过来——Omega就要进入发情期了。

Dean感到自惭而又荣幸。共同度过发情期是一种非常荣幸的待遇；而和一个还不算是伴侣的Omega第二次共同度过发情期，是极为稀有的。那Omega是不是人类，对Dean来说无关紧要，尽管Dean对此还是非常地敬畏。他抬起眼，对上了Omega的视线，抚摸着他的脸，随后捧住了他的脸颊。

“你要知道，只要你愿意，我就是你的。”他静静地说道，试图通过他的话语和他的眼睛来传达他的情感。那Omega亲吻着他，深深地、色情地、火热地吻着他。接着，他向后伸出手去，把Dean的阴茎握在了手里，慵懒地爱抚了几下，让它愉悦地坚挺起来，硬邦邦地抽动着。然后，他对准它坐了下去。

面对这份触感，Dean几乎无法呼吸。剧烈的快感和对于这迅速插入的担忧，让Dean左右为难。不过，当那Omega开始骑在他身上，用一种缓慢的节奏摆动起来，他瞬间就失去了连贯思考的能力。Dean试着一下下迎合他的节奏，但Omega牢牢地按住了他，让他静静地躺在那里，然后接受着这一切。既然Dean是个有礼貌的Alpha，他便顺从了对方的意思，将双手覆上了Omega的臀部。他毫不掩饰地用一种满怀爱慕的眼神望着他的伴侣。他就像是一副迷人的画：苍白的皮肤因为体力的消耗而发红；粉色的嘴唇在亲吻之后显得微微发肿；他因为愉悦而闭上了双眼、稍稍张开了嘴；他一边上下摆动着身体，一边急促地呼吸着。Dean感觉自己仿佛要被Omega带入云端。光是眼前的这番景象就足以让Dean达到临界点。他在一声压抑的哽咽声中，射出了精液。在同一时刻，那Omega突然睁开了双眼，再一次用力地拍向了Dean的心脏位置。这一次，Dean感觉到一股热流和一阵电击般的触感穿过他的全身。那Omega达到了高潮，满足地瘫倒在他身上。在失去意识之前，Dean非常确定——他听到某个名字回荡在他的脑海深处。

**_Castiel_ ** **_。_ **

***

他们醒来的时候，四肢纠缠在一起。Omega的发情期已经彻底降临了。在卧室的狭小空间，和毛毯形成的茧里，浓缩的发情期信息素正逐渐影响着Dean。他猛地睁开眼睛，看着近在眼前的碧蓝深潭。Dean微笑着，在Omega鼻子上落下一个吻。

“早上好。”他说道，某些回忆在他脑海中浮现。“Castiel？”

Omega的眼睛瞪大到难以想象，用力地吸了一口气。Dean明显看到了他的双眼中所包含的情绪——那是温柔的、充满希望的眼神， **饱含着** 某种他无法言说的东西。

“那是你的名字，对不对？昨晚，在我睡着前，我在脑袋里听到了这个名字。”他诧异地说道。“你就是这样和Daniel沟通的吗？通过心灵感应？”

那个Omega——Castiel——没有回答，而只是把脸埋在了Dean喉咙那儿的凹陷处。Dean感到有点困惑。但是，如果现在Castiel多多少少需要收拾一下自己的情绪，那么，Dean一定会给他足够的时间。他开始在Castiel的后背以及腰上慢慢地来回抚摸，然后亲了亲他的头顶。

“在你给Daniel起名字的时候，你把我们两人的名字融合到了一起。我觉得，那非常棒。现在，无论他走到哪儿，他都会带着我们的一部分。”Dean再次吻了吻Castiel的头发。“他是个好孩子。他把邓斯缪尔的每一个人都收服得服服帖帖的——就连我的老板也不例外。你根本不知道，能有他，我真是太幸运了。”他不得不让自己顿了顿，来调整呼吸。

“你知道吗，我总是希望能有个自己的家庭。但我不确定，我是否有资格得到它。我——”Dean叹了口气。“我父亲并不是一个称职的父亲。他拖着我和我弟弟Sam在全国各地四处游荡，因为他没法找到稳定的工作。他死于一场酒吧斗殴——事后这场斗殴被判定为‘Alpha领地之战’，或者某些类似的屁话。在那之后，我发誓，我不会成为我父亲那样的人：如果我足够幸运，可以拥有伴侣和孩子的话，我会为我的伴侣和我的孩子成为一个好Alpha。在我遇见你那会儿，我已经丧失了所有的希望。”

“Daniel对我说了关于你的事。他说你是个灵体，一年只有一次机会可以化为人形。”Dean顿了顿，想到自己无法每天在Castiel的身边醒来，感到胸口一阵疼痛。他咽下这份痛楚，开口说道，“但是，如果你愿意给予我这些，那么，对我来说，这就足够了。”

Castiel从Dean的胸口缓缓抬起头，用一种严肃的表情打量着他。他温柔地叹了一口气，轻轻地碰了碰Dean的太阳穴，再碰了碰自己的太阳穴。Dean先是皱了皱眉，随后扬起了眉毛。

“你是说，我可以学会如何和你沟通？就像你和Daniel一样？”他难以置信地问道，声音里充满了希望。

Castiel皱起了眉头，眼里布满了困惑。

“你也不知道，对不对？”Dean推测着。“没关系。我可以向Daniel求助。”他把额头抵在了Castiel的头顶上，叹了口气，感到一阵欣慰。“我可以等你，Castiel。但我也不会否认，如果偶尔可以和你说说话，那也是很棒的。”他深情地吻了吻Castiel，然后站起身。“我要吃点东西。你要来点什么吗？”

Castiel歪过脑袋，狐疑地看着Dean。Dean轻笑出声，对他招招手，示意他跟着自己来到厨房。他都没花心思去重新穿上任何衣服：在这附近，只有他这一栋房屋，而且，反正他们很快就要进行大量的、受发情期主导的激烈性爱。

Dean吃了一点他先前准备的意大利沙拉，并且也递给Castiel一些。在看到Omega尝了一口后，露出了沮丧的表情，他差点被一片黄瓜呛住。所以说，他的Omega并不喜欢意大利沙拉。哦，好吧，那他只能自己吃了。随后，Castiel注意到Daniel留下的一块巧克力。在Dean的鼓励下，他小心翼翼地尝了一口。他脸上露出的惊喜表情简直是无价的，并且Dean非常乐意花上一整个早上的时间来欣赏Castiel吃巧克力。但他并没有这么做。因为，等Castiel一吃完巧克力，Dean就被发情期的Omega扑了个满怀。

他发出了充满占有欲的低吼声，抱起Castiel，把他一路带回卧室。他们甚至还没走出厨房，Omega就把他的腿环在了Dean的后背，用Dean的下体贯穿了自己，使得Dean步履蹒跚，差点没抱稳他珍贵的宝贝。Dean几乎是跑进卧室的，把Castiel的身体平放在床上，抓住他的臀部，开始把他的Omega操进床单里。听到Castiel发出的剧烈喘息声和哭喊声，他根本无从抵抗。当Dean感觉自己的结开始膨胀时，他把Castiel翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上（他非常清楚，是Castiel **要求** 他这么做的）然后重新把他的下身捅入了对方的身体里。在他把结推入Castiel的穴口后，Castiel将脑袋歪向一侧，暴露了他的脖子，同时向后伸出手，拉扯着Dean的头发。在Dean意识到这个姿势代表意义后，他放缓了节奏。

“Castiel，你确定吗？”Dean喘着气，全凭意志忍住了他的高潮。Omega自肩头瞪了他一眼，然后更用力地扯了扯他。好吧，他和他的Omega又有什么好争的呢？于是，他低下头，舔吻着Castiel的脖子。他又抽插了几下，在结的限制下，打着圈微微摆动了几下。在他射精的时候，他用牙齿咬了下去。皮肤被破开的感觉，使得Castiel在一声尖叫中射了出来。随后，他们一同瘫倒在床上，疲惫不堪地喘着气。

Dean松开了他的下颚，温柔地舔着那个新鲜的绑定咬痕。他完全不知道，在下次Castiel化为人形的时候，这个咬痕是不是还在，但他不怎么介意。对于Castiel主动提出要和他结为伴侣，让Dean感到欣喜若狂。Dean现在是个真正有伴侣的Alpha了。

在剩余的周末时光里，他们慵懒地缠绵着；相互紧紧依偎着，陷入了沉睡。Dean偶尔会飞奔去厨房，抓一点东西吃，然后回到他的伴侣身边。他异常痛苦地感到了时光的流逝，和那个事实——在Castiel的发情期结束后，他就会再次消失，直到一年过去后，他才会回来。Dean热切地期望着，他们能找到某种沟通的方式，就算只是他一个人在那里说话，而Castiel则是通过他的气味、或者让树叶之类的东西发出沙沙声，来表明自己的存在。他非常不确定，自己是否能像Daniel那样和他产生完全的心灵感应，因为他根本就没有他们的那种能力。

但是，对于现有的一切，他会欣然接受，并且感到满足。这小小的一点点施舍，也已经比他本来所期望的要多。

***

到了周日的晚上，Castiel的发情期开始减退。他们躺在床上，紧紧地依偎在一起。但Dean能够感觉到，Castiel正在渐渐消失。

“你能待到早上吗？”他问道，虽然他早已知道答案。而Castiel落在他唇上的温柔的吻，让他彻底无法抑制住眼泪。他颤抖地吸了一口气，轻轻地吻了吻Castiel后，两人一同坐了起来。Castiel将他薄薄的短袍重新穿好，Dean穿上了T恤和睡裤——在某种程度上，这代表了结束。

他们手拉着手走向门口。越靠近门，Dean的心脏就变得越来越沉重。他打开门后，Castiel挽起Dean的手，亲了亲他的指关节，然后转身准备离开。但是，Castiel还没能走远几步，Dean就发出了一声哽咽的抽泣声，抓住他的肩膀，把他转了个身，近乎绝望地亲吻着他。

“我爱你。”他说着，泪水无法自控地自他眼角滑下。“请你一定要回到我身边。”

Castiel歪过脑袋，他的眼神温柔，有如夏日星空般明亮。他用手指沿着Dean脸颊上的泪痕抚摸着。随后，他稍稍前倾身体，用亲吻拭去了他的泪水，并最后在Dean的唇上落下一个温柔的吻。他用双手捧着Dean的脸看了会儿，然后转过身，开始向着沼泽走去。

Dean一动不动，靠在门框上，但他做不到目送着对方离去。相反的，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，将注意力集中在呼吸，和周围那片沼泽那熟悉的、令人安心的声音上面。等他终于睁开眼睛的时候，Castiel已经消失了。残留在那儿的，只有一圈淡淡的蓝色光环。很快，那圈光环也消散不见了。

他颤抖地吸了一口气，转过身，走进屋子，关上了身后的门。

他能做到的。他能成为Daniel的好爸爸，他也能学会如何和他的伴侣沟通。他迈着坚定的步伐走向了卧室，扯下了沾满爱欲痕迹的床单，然后换上一条新的床单。他给Kate打了电话，告诉对方他会在一小时内把Daniel接回家。他换了衣服，系好了靴子，穿上夹克，走向了Baby。

他能做到的。他可以再等上一年。


End file.
